Pearls Before Owls
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Athena upsets Aphrodite in a major way when she tells Annabeth to join the Hunters. And now Aphrodite is maneuvering things to make Athena and Annabeth regret their choices. The Goddess of Love lines Percy up with a girl who is every bit as awesome as he is. And then makes sure there is multiple chances to prove their love. Or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1: Athena upsets Aphrodite

A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Rick has them rights. I make no monies or nuffink off this.

Pearls before Owls

or

Athena upsets Aphrodite

Aphrodite was fuming. She was so angry she didn't even want to do anything sexy. The Goddess of Love, Lust, and everything Sexy sat in her temple barely watching her husband's nifty invention, while violently eating ice cream. Yanno, the kind of eating where women stab ice cream like its wronged them? The kind of eating that makes men run away for fear of their soft parts? That kind of eating.

Stupid egg-head! Ruining what could only be the best demigod couple to ever be! Aphrodite had thought Poseidon's son was a nice boy(if a bit rough around the edges), and Athena's daughter perhaps the best match ever. On the sly, Aphrodite contacted her only competent daughter, Silena(Gods the rest were beautiful, but Silena would make something of herself if she tried. There were some brains in there), and told her to rally the cabin.

A couple was to be born! And they would lend a hand.

It had been going swimmingly, and then the Earthshaker and the Owl had gotten into yet another argument. Over something stupid, just like every other time, wouldn't she just tell him she had the hots for him?! The only person who didn't know Athena would break her vow of virginity for Poseidon was Poseidon.

Not like she didn't ruin any chance she had thousands of years ago. Poseidon's brain went 'Athena equals Bitchy McBitchBitch.'

Anyways, they had argued and Aphrodite wasn't paying attention until Athena mentioned Percy -and- Annabeth and their very new, very cute, very innocent relationship. It hadn't been said out loud, but everyone at Camp Half-blood considered them boyfriend-girlfriend, and were only waiting for them to verbalize it to each other.

It was so sweet! It was like true love!

Aphrodite tried to interject in, but Athena had told her to shut her whore mouth. Ouch. So, Uncle P is surprisingly calm during this. The sea's are a little choppy, a small squall or two. Nothing big like when he went into those tower rages that made Zeus look like an angry puppy. Then he said something that made Aphrodite's heart leap for joy.

"I like Annabeth, she's a good influence on Percy. She's like a bossier, more knowledgeable Sally, but she still has that kindness."

From Uncle P... Well, that was high praise. Amphitrite complained about how he had commissioned a palace for Sally to be made in Atlantis(As Poseidon's Chief Consort, she was Queen of the Seas. She also had a 'out of sight, out of mind' policy for her 'husband's mortal dalliances). Percy had been born, scrapping plans to bring her down to city. Then Amphitrite had gone and met Sally. Bought candy from her.

Amphitrite and Sally met for tea at least once a year. She really looked forward to it.

Then Athena had to go and dash Aphrodite's good mood.

"I forbid it! No daughter of mine will ever be with such lowly sea spawn!"

And the Goddess of Battle and Wisdom flashed out, which had upset Zeus, and then they all started arguing. Ares had wisely avoided his girlfriend, given her mood. As soon as the meeting was over, Aphrodite stomped over to her temple, got in her comfy clothes and prepared for an angry day in. She was about to start the next carton of chocolate-fudge swirl when a knock came on her door.

She yanked it open.

"What."

Luckily, it was only Artemis. If anyone understood angry, comfy clothes state, it was the tomboy. Who looked decidedly nervous in her Goddess of the Moon state(Which was a late teens-early twenties look to match Apollo's God of the Sun state). Good, Maiden Artemis and Aphrodite did not get along. At all.

"Hello, Aphrodite, may I come in?"

Aphrodite cast an appraising eye. Artemis willingly coming to the Temple of Not Maidens meant something big. But chocolate-fudge swirl...

"Fine, but you can't have any of my ice cream."

Artemis smiled lightly and pulled a carton of Devil's Food Cake ice cream out from her back. A peace offering? A really, really good one too. Something was definitely up, and Aphrodite wasn't going to like it.

Both goddess were soon arrayed around ice cream and other goodies. Aphrodite had gone straight to her pantry and brough back every feel good food she had.

"Might as well spill it. Before the ice cream melts."

Artemis clapped her hands over her ears and got what she had to say out in a rush. Aphrodite wouldn't like this at all, given the way she had been talking about the girl this concerned.

"Annabeth Chase has joined my hunt at the behest of her mother."

...

...

...

Aphrodite's scream of rage shook the whole of Olympus.

Later, Apollo would have to heal his sister's ears, while she happily ate chocolate ice cream.

XXXXX

Poor, poor Percy Jackson, Aphrodite mused as she licked the last remnants of ice cream of her spoon. She would have to make this up to him. He had such a terrible weight on his shoulders. It was one thing to be like his brother Thesus and have a grand old time (fraught with danger and wife stealing) and a complete other to have the fate of Olympus on his hands. His woman would have to be smart, funny, powerful, and skilled. He didn't need the usual convoluted relationships Aphrodite usually gave people. This had to be as true as possible with many quests to prove his love, and vice versa. Make that Athena all jealous that someone else's daughter got a man above men and beyond reproach in his heroism.

Now where was she going to find a girl who could keep pace with him?

XXXXX

Months later Aphrodite got her answer. Zeus' daughter, Thalia, had tumbled out of the tree she had been encased in. Almost as good as new, and just a little bit younger! Somehow, Aphrodite got the feeling she was supposed to be older. But hey, maybe the Fates adjusted things on the fly to suit their needs.

Those crafty bitches would do shit like that, wouldn't they? And then tell everyone that it was in the weave the whole time.

Damn, they were smart, and wasn't Aphrodite lucky to have a ready made girl fall right into Percy's lap. Literally.

XXXXX

Percy managed to get Thalia to the Big House before he had to sit down.

"Hey, Lee. Can I get an ice pack? She landed on me."

Lee Fletcher, one of Apollo's sons, looked over at Percy quizzically. The Son of the Sea God was gesturing down to his lap with a pleading look on his face. Instantly, Lee felt some sympathy for the boy. He was a trooper and a good guy. Had his nuts been smashed, Lee might have left her at the foot of the tree.

"Sure, no problem."

XXXXX

Gods, Thalia was amazing with that spear. Even Clarisse admitted it. And Clarisse taught spearwork, just like Percy now taught swordsmanship to the younger and less experienced half-bloods. Except Chiron had Clarisse teach pretty much everyone.

Her shieldwork was amazing as well. Percy had a very hard time with Thalia. Such a hard time that their record was very close with Percy eeking out on top only because of having more experience.

"Gods, Thalia. You almost got me that time."

The punk girl smiled as she pulled off her helm, sweat plastering her hair against her forehead.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Since it was the fall they didn't have much to do. There were only a dozen or so half-bloods in the camp near or all year round, and after last years debacle with the Canadian giants, Percy and his mom decided it would be best for him to stay at Camp Half-blood as if it were a boarding school. So he still got to see his mom pretty regularly.

But between keeping up with their schooling (or in Thalia's case, catching up) and nothing else, the remaining campers who were so inclined, trained and sparred alot. Thalia caught up in her heroine skills much faster than she did with her schoolwork, a side-effect of all that ADHD and dyslexia.

"You're getting way better. I think you might be able to beat me consistently soon."

"Only if it's with a spear, you spank me when I use the sword."

Percy laughed at that, though he stopped abruptly when an image of him literally spanking a near nude Thalia with Riptide drifted through his mind. His face rapidly reddened and he turned and began taking off his armor to hide his face. It was almost under control when Thalia plopped down next to where he was dropping his gear. Her legs kicked up and she leaned back on her hands, her face turned to the sky.

"Why don't you use a shield more often?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know, it just seems less mobile, and I like moving. I suppose I should get used to it, Tyson did give me one."

He tapped his watch before setting himself down next to Thalia, though he watched Clarisse work with one of the younger daughters of Demeter. Clarisse might be something of a bully off the training field or during capture the flag, but she was nothing short of an amazing instructor. She was surprisingly patient and very competent, often picking out small flaws in someone's motions. And despite their tumultuous relationship, she still helped Percy improve his basics.

'Good instincts don't mean shit against an experienced master of the basics, Prissy. Gotta have some depth to your skills.'

Without that help, Thalia would be the one spanking him. It really closed up some of the holes in his swordwork and it was on Clarisse's recommendation that he take over the basic training for swords. Which improved his basic skills even more.

Annabeth would have loved it for capture the flag, but she wasn't here anymore. She hadn't even visited since Thalia came out of the tree. Weren't the Hunters of Artemis supposed to be all gung ho about lady-mances? Maybe, if Percy ever became a god, he could start a similar group all about the bro-mance.

Percy shook his head to clear out those thoughts. That would be like a pedophile's dream. Strong, handsome young boys. Trained in classic Greek stylings... Yeah, Percy had heard the stories about Sparta. He was very glad that wasn't practiced here.

He liked girls, godsdamnit!

And another image of a near nude Thalia floated through his head. Somehow the gothic/punk look managed to work really well, even when she wasn't fully clothed.

"Damned ADHD..."

Thalia nudged him with her shoulder playfully.

"What? Have an interesting daydream? Perhaps about moi?"

Percy's face began heating up and he shook his head violently.

"No!"

Thalia's face took on a mischievous look before she rocked back against the ground with a hand on her forehead and one over her heart in a mocking fashion.

"Oh, how Aphrodite has been cruel to me! Percy Jackson doesn't love me!"

XXXXX

Aphrodite, in her temple, was practically bouncing in her seat, watching the scene unfold.

"Good timing with invoking my name there, girl! Get yourself that man-boy!"

Putting those thoughts of what Thalia would look like in Percy's head every time she could when he had a thought that could be 'dirty' was paying off. And he would just blame them on hormones!

Now, to start planting the seeds of romance in Thalia's head. How to do it, how to do it.

XXXXX

Percy's mouth worked like a fishes for a moment.

"We're cousins!"

Thalia sat up on her elbows.

"Honestly, most of the gods are tightly interbred. Any girl you meet at camp is family, if you want to get that nit picky. So get over it. We're only, what, five generations removed from creation? Only our parents separate us from the Titans. Everyone here is an aunt, uncle, sibling, or cousin."

Percy's mind came to a screeching halt as it processed the information. He had a few 'nice' dreams that included, but weren't limited to, Silena (from Aphrodite's cabin, cousin), Annabeth (from Athena's, cousin), Thalia (of course, and from Zeus' cabin, cousin), and even one about Clarisse (He'd never admit it and she was from Ares' cabin, cousin). Slowly, his mind restarted and picked up speed.

Maybe he should just get over it? Not like any of the mortal girls would understand anything about what he's been though. Even so far, and he knew he had a few more years at camp before he rejoined the mortal world.

"Oh."

"And remember, my dad is married to his sister."

At that Percy couldn't help turning a little green.

"Ew."

"Yeah, it's a little close for my tastes too."

XXXXX

Somewhere in California, a young man sneezed violently.

XXXXX

"I met your dad once."

Thalis perked up slightly. Not in a happy way, but in one that let Percy know he had her attention.

"Yeah, and?"

"He threatened to blow me up and then told me I did good."

Thalia chuckled a little at that.

"Do they even care?"

A bird call rang out, softly. Percy looked up and saw a huge eagle sitting on one of the very tall posts that surrounded the arena. He pointed it out to Thalia.

"I think they love us in their own ways, as best they can. And your dad would probably catch the most flak if he made a big showing about it."

Thalia's face softened a bit as she looked at the eagle. It stared back at her, and she swore that she saw love in its eyes.

"Yeah, I think you might be right."

XXXXX

Zeus sat upon his throne in his temple, watching the same scene that was sending Aphrodite into girlish squeals of delight (over how well her intended couple was bonding and how little work she had to do) with a pensive look on his face. He turned his head to the side, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bah, should have blasted him when I had the chance. Stupid mortal sea spawn."

XXXXX

"Yanno, before she took off her bandana and glasses, Medusa was hot. Totally see why my dad liked her."

Thalia looked at him incredulously.

"What in the Gods' names goes on in your kelp filled head?"

Percy just shrugged.

"It's a scary place, even for me."

She rolled her eyes and went back to watching the other demi-gods train, her eyes occasionally flicking back to the majestic eagle.

XXXXX

A/N: So, I've been hooked on PJO. Seen the movie, been reading the fanfiction, haven't read the books. Most Pertemis stories share a lot of similar themes, and Percabeth is either meh(to me), or makes me want to poke my eyes out with a poker of poking. Perlia (that's what we call it here yeah?) is surprisingly under done.

Maybe everyone is like OMFG THEIR COUSINS! I'd like to point out that Annabeth is Percy's second cousin and that isn't much better. And we are dealing with the Greek Pantheon, and there is just no stopping their incest.

Anyways. Story related. Basically, Poseidon likes Annabeth. She's kinda like a bossy Sally. And Athena flips her shit(because women are weird and flip their shit) and tells Annabeth to join the Hunters. Aphrodite is less than pleased, because she's convinced that its true love! Now deprived of the entertainment that is true love struggling and to get back at Athena and Annabeth, Aphrodite plans to get Thalia and Percy together. So far no one has any idea. So neither Zeus or Poseidon have noticed. Though Percy scored points with the Thunderer this chapter. And that's it so far.

Biggest changes are Thalia's age, she's not as old as she was in the books, Percy will be sixteen before she is and is still the subject of the Great Prophecy. Annabeth is a part of the Hunters at the moment. And Percy stays, for now, year round at camp. Then I'm working from there.

About me, I've been out of high school for a few years, did a tour of duty in Iraq (which is when I started writing fanfiction), and work nights. My schedule is hectic and my muse fickle. I like mythology, which is what ended up getting me into this fandom. And reviews are loved and generally grease the wheels so long as my fiction mistress hasn't left me. I'm looking to start this and continue my Naruto and HP stories with monthly updates of about 2-3k+ words. Its not a lot, but its what I write.

I hope you liked this and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Divine Intelligence

A/N: I don't own PJO.

Pearls Before Owls

or

Divine Intelligence

People commented on how alike Percy and Thalia were. Loyal, stubborn, powerful, and the both of them had tempers. Very dangerous tempers that would flair up over some really small things.

Like the current argument going on.

Chiron was afraid of very few things. Most of them related to his heroes dying unnecessarily. And Poseidon and his children. Poseidon's flaw was rage, which is why the Sea God tried very hard to be relaxed. But when he flew off the handle things got destroyed.

At the height of Zeus' undirected rage, whole forests would get knocked down and fires would start. From wind and lightning respectively. Hades' just sent out wave after wave of monsters and the dead after the object of his ire. If he was just in general angry he would go help the Furies for a little therapy. Or make sexy time with Persephone.

(Word on the grape vine is that Persephone spent three months in the Underworld in bed, thoroughly enjoying her husband's attentions. Then she spent the next three months stir crazy, while enjoying her husband's attentions. Hades on the other hand spent three months loving his wife, three months wishing she would be quiet, a month glad she was gone, and five wishing she was back.)

Poseidon's rage, however, could crack and shatter the world. He wasn't called the Earthshaker for nothing. Sometimes Chiron wondered why they wouldn't have Poseidon just go shake Gaea (wink wink nudge nudge) if she ever woke up. Or have him crack her in half.

As Chiron's heroes live on the world, an enraged Sea God was a bad thing. Beckendorf had rushed into the Big House to get Chiron. The two children of the Big Three were having an argument and it was getting out of hand.

As the Trainer of Heroes galloped over to the training arena, the winds picked up. Clouds were gathering and thundering. The nearby sound became choppy and the howling of the waves grew in volume. Vaguely the sounds of a duel were going on, but Chiron stopped dead as he came into the arena and heard what they were arguing about.

"COKE!" screeched Thalia.

"PEPSI!" Percy roared in response.

With a loud groan, the centaur buried his face in his hands as he clopped up to the two fighting demigods.

"If your fathers didn't find this argument immensely amusing I'm sure that they would be here stopping you from murdering each other."

Chiron's sudden appearance and statement stopped the demigods and their powers cold.

"Murder each other? Never! Just a fight to prove Pepsi's superiority."

Thalia scoffed.

"Coke was totally winning."

"STOP! The both of you are grounded to your cabins! You will be unable to leave except for meal times and kitchen duties! For the next week! Using powers like this of such petty things is asinine!"

Thalia and Percy snickered. Percy elbowed Thalia.

"He said ass."

Thalia shoved Percy back playfully.

"I know, Kelp Head."

"Pinecone Face!"

The cousins stuck their tongues out at one another. Chiron sent them away, trying to remember if there was ever a pair of 'Big Three' demigods under his tutelage that were so similar, and despite appearances, got along so well. One minute they were at each other's throats, the next they were playing around.

XXXXX

When Percy got back to his cabin he found several cases of Pepsi and Pepsi products, with a large parchment taped on the one. It was emblazoned with a trident. Percy smiled as he pulled off the paper and turned it over to see if anything was on the back. And there was.

Pepsi is better than Coke. Enjoy.

-Dad and Triton (Your brother if you haven't cracked open a scroll to find out.)

"I knew my dad was awesome. And I guess I have a super cool brother."

The saltwater fountain gurgled happily at that.

XXXXX

Thalia huffed as she threw her bag into her cabin.

"Stupid centaur, stupid Barnacle Brain. Coke is way better."

She clapped twice and the lights came on. A stack of Coke cases stood in front of the statue of Zeus that was prominent in her cabin. And there was a letter in the statue's hand. Thalia took it down and read it. Thankfully it was written in Greek.

Coke is superior. If Dionysius wouldn't be upset I would make him the God of Coke instead of Wine.

-Your Father

Thalia lit the brazier in the corner of the cabin and opened several coke cans. She poured the soda into paper cups and sacrificed some of her now precious stash to her father.

"Thanks, Father."

XXXXX

At first Thalia had been pitied somewhat by Percy. She was temporally displaced, sorta, and had a lot of adjusting to do.

Then Thalia annoyed Percy. Everyone said they were a lot alike, but Percy had gone on two quests that had saved the camp. One indirectly, and one directly. He had already proven himself a hero. But everyone started to practically worship Thalia and forget him.

When most fo the Demigods returned home for the school year and Percy had come back from visiting his mother, Thalia had annoyed Percy less. They started to talk and hang out because Percy and Grover hung out. Eventually Grover left to go look for Pan and demigods, and Percy and Thalia had become sorta-friends.

By December they were totally friends. But they had arguments and epic fights. Like the one that led to this moment.

A lava slinging fight at the end of their kitchen duties. The harpies smiled bemusedly. This happened quite often. The two demigods shrieked, chuckled, giggled, laughed, slipped, and fought. When the head kitchen harpy moved to interrupt and get them to clean up, the worst happened.

Thalia had been forcing Percy back in a brutal magma onslaught, he had stepped in close, intent on driving a handful onto her helmet. But that is what caused Thalia to trip up and send them ass over tea kettle. The harpy darted forward to get them up, separated, and out fo the protective gear so they could get checked out. But in the four seconds it took for her to get close Percy and Thalia had an Aphrodite induced moment.

He stared into her bright electric blue eyes, and she stared into his deep sea green-blue peepers. Then they were whipped apart by several fussing Harpies who then sent them to the infirmary to get checked out with a note for Chiron that the two were to stay out of the kitchen from now on.

XXXXX

Hera sat in her garden, using her looking glass to watch the recently revived Thalia. She had known that the girl was still alive, and that her husband had planned on reviving her himself after the Great Prophecy had passed.

So much for non-interference. Or oaths on the Styx.

Hera had been extraordinarily upset when Thalia had been born. Not only did Zeus have yet another child out of wedlock, but he did so after swearing an oath on the Styx! And that was the only reason Hera didn't go after the girl herself.

The Queen of Heaven definitely didn't like any of Zeus' children that weren't also hers, but she put up with the immortal ones. She had been striking at his mortal children for millenia. And she wasn't really angry or mad at the children, it wasn't their fault her husband/their father couldn't keep it in his pants. But unlike Amphitrite, Hera never had an 'out of sight, out of mind' policy. She had to do something. Anything to get back at Zeus.

Jason would be so sad though if Thalia died. As Juno she had hinted that his sister was alive but unable to do anything.

A metaphorical lightbulb went off in Hera's head when she saw how Thalia and her nephew, that (slightly and occasionally understandably) disrespectful Perseus Jackson, interacted. The Goddess of Women quickly stood and hurried to Aphrodite's temple. Hera was invited in after a brief exchange of pleasantries and, when she saw what was on Aphrodite's HephTV, smirked slightly.

"Hypothetically, how upset do you think Zeus would be if his mortal daughter fell in love with and married his brother's mortal son?"

The Goddess of Love stared at the Goddess of Women for a moment before her own face gained a sly smile.

"Hypothetically, as upset as Athena would be when she finds out she convinced her daughter to give up on a hero that has the potential to equal or surpass the vaunted Heracles."

Not even the mention of that thief could upset Hera right now.

Operation: 'Be nice to Thalia to really screw with her and Zeus' had just gained its first ally. So did Operation: 'Get back at Bitchty McBitchface Athena.'

"I'm off to see your husband."

"Right."

And the two goddesses went about their business. Hera to see Hephaestus, and Aphrodite to making a 'Perlia' scrapbook. Name squashes were all the rage among the mortals now a days.

XXXXX

Down in Atlantis, Amphitrite found her husband happily humming as he fixed one of his many nets. She smiled softly as she slid her arms down his chest and pressed herself into his back. She kissed his cheek for good measure.

"Why are you so happy today?"

Poseidon pecked his wife on the lips.

"Percy likes Pepsi."

The Queen of the Seas rolled her eyes and huffed.

"He's your son. I'm pretty sure they all like what you like."

"Like you, remember Theseus?"

Chuckles left Poseidon as his wife's cheeks colored. Theseus (famous for stealing wives) tried to steal his own step-mother he was so enamored with her. She had given him a gift as a thank you. She had been quite flattered.

"Anyways, he got into a fight with my brother's daughter over it. She is obviously damaged from her stint in the tree. Liking Coke more than Pepsi. Triton said it was a very interesting display of power from them both."

"Triton was watching him?"

"He was in the sound there. I had to re-issue orders for the Naiads and Oceanids watching over Percy. Triton was very impressed and left Percy a gift from us."

Now Amphitrite was convinced she had heard everything. Disbelief was written all over her face and it colored her words.

"Our son, Triton, likes one of your... mortal children?"

Poseidon nodded, his smile growing even larger.

XXXXX

Hera looked over the armor her son had crafted. Given that her champions were few and very far between, as well as having no demigod children of her own, she could call in these kinds of favors with surprising regularity.

Here, before the Queen of Heaven, was a set of her very own armor, tailored to fit (and grow with) a young mortal woman. Both in size and power.

Back before her marriage to Zeus she had been the Matriarch of the Grecian lands. Before Ancient Greece was even Greece. She had been a warrior woman, hence her patronage of the Amazons. She might not be as powerful as her husband or her brothers, but she was a damn good spear maiden.

"It is most satisfactory, Hephaestus. Thank you."

Her deformed, and very dirty, son simply nodded. It hurt Hera that she couldn't make things right with him. After millenia of trying, he still wouldn't forgive her. Never-the-less she tried.

"I will have Hermes deliver it to you when you ask for it, Mother."

Hera smiled brightly and stood on her tippy toes to give her son a kiss on the cheek. He flinched away. Hera would never have the happy family she always wanted, but at least she could get back at Zeus.

XXXXX

The week of punishment had passed by quietly for the two demigods. Mostly because neither could look at the other without pink dusting their cheeks, but eventually they put what had happened behind them and were arguing, playing, and fighting once again.

"Percy, Thalia, I have word from Grover."

XXXXX

In the camp of the Hunters of Artemis, Annabeth wasn't having the greatest of times. Having been asked to join the Hunters (something she had been considering ever since Luke's betrayal) by her mother, Annabeth had felt very lonely.

Perhaps it was because she hadn't fully renounced her mother. Perhaps it was because she wasn't man-hating enough. Perhaps it was her own hubris. Whatever it was, the other Hunters were not friendly with the daughter of Athena.

Especially Zoe. The Lieutenant of Artemis was largely no-nonsense, and ran a very tight ship. The other girls would laugh and sing, but Zoe would only smile, and for some reason gave much of the 'grunt' work to Annabeth.

Hadn't Annabeth helped save the Master Bolt? Had she not braved the Sea of Monsters?

Annabeth sighed as she repaired yet another arrow. The voice of her patron knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Girls, get ready to move. We make for Maine. We might be able to get two recruits out of this mission."

It was Zoe who answered Artemis.

"Who are the potentials, m'lady?"

Artemis smiled.

"A new demigod with unknown parentage, and perhaps my very own sister, Thalia. We may be able to get her now that Hermes' son has turned traitor."

Finally! Annabeth would get to see her old friend.

XXXXX

Sally Jackson was very excited. Pick up her son and his friend. Spend a few hours with them, and bar anything strange drive them back to camp with Grover and two new demigods. But being clear-sighted meant Sally knew it was a dream.

Percy was the son of Poseidon and his friend was a daughter of Zeus. No way things were going to go smoothly. But she could hope couldn't she?

And after making sure Percy had his super bag of goodies which included but wasn't limited to ambrosia, nectar, a gallon of ocean water, a few bags of distilled water, and a bunch of other medical supplies and weapons, Sally was introduced to Thalia.

"I saw the Sex Pistols in concert once."

And Thalia was instantly in love with Percy's mother.

The next eight hours up to Bar Harbor, Maine was full of talk. Mostly Sally telling embarrassing stories about Percy. When nervous, Sally was quite the talker. And like any other teenage boy, Percy was very ready to leave his mother's presence when Westover Hall came into view.

The evil castle looking building was made of black stone, with a dark scary forest on one side and a very foreboding ocean at the bottom of a cliff on the other.

Sally helped them unload.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?"

The answer hadn't changed in the last ten minutes, but like always Sally hoped. She felt so distant from her son recently.

"No, thanks, Mom. I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried Percy."

"Don't worry, Miss Jay. He's got me. I'll keep him out of trouble."

Ms. Jackson relaxed a bit, and was soon hugged by her son.

"I love you, Mom. We'll be okay, I promise."

Every protest Sally had died there. She just hugged her son back.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

Thalia looked away from the scene of familial love. A few more protesting good-byes and Sally Jackson was on her way back to New York.

"Your mom is so cool, Percy."

Percy shrugged, but inside he was rolling his eyes with a 'I know.'

"She's pretty okay. What about you? Did you ever get in contact with your mom?"

It was times like these Percy was very forcefully reminded of who was Thalia's father. The glare he got from her was the same 'blast you out of the sky glare' he had received from Zeus. Only made more evil and angry-looking by Thalia's minor amounts of make-up and punk clothing.

The slight glow behind her eyes was pretty sketchy too. Percy had seen it before, but a lightning bolt usually followed.

"If that was any of your business, Percy, I would have told you."

Percy put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked."

Thalia adjusted her bag and turned towards Westover Hall.

"C'mon, lets go find Grover. He wouldn't have called us for nothing."

Percy let out a sigh, glad he wasn't going to get blasted right at that moment. He adjusted his own bag and caught up to Thalia.

The great double oaken doors of Westover Hall swung open in an ominous manner, and the two demigods made their way inside.

XXXXX

A/N: Firstly, thank you all for the support in reviews from last chapter. I had already been digging through the Camp Half-Blood wiki to try and keep it more accurate to the books as opposed to the movies. But reading the character reads was a great suggestion. There are a bunch of little things that weren't mentioned on the wiki. Like the school Annabeth and Thalia go to in the story. Secondly, while the gods don't have DNA its within the circle of technically related. Which will be discovered sometime before or on the quest to save Artemis. The technically related bit. Thirdly to Allen r. Yes, PJO is percabeth; no, this story isn't; and yes, I will have fun with it. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy this story.

Annabeth will be making her appearance soon. For all that its worth. Because she has to go away again. Otherwise Percy would have no reason to go questing.

Hera. Hera is an interesting goddess. She essentially represents the matriarchal Greeks before they were conquered by the patriarchal Greeks. Her marriage to Zeus is the symbolic representation of women becoming 'subservient' to men. And she is always so petty when it comes to Zeus' affairs. So I decided to have some fun with it, and make her have a brilliant plan to screw with everybody. Long story short, do the opposite of what everyone thinks she would do. Be nice (or actually favor) Thalia. All so she can maneuver Thalia and Percy together to get married, which dovetails nicely with Aphrodite's plan.

Triton and Amphitrite are woefully underplayed, methinks. They could have such potential in PJO. I'm gonna try to get them some more screen time. In awesome ways.

If any of you read TTFUD or Belladonna (Naruto and HP stories, respectively) I've hit major blocks with those. And I apologize.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and ask that you review. Last chapter's response was amazing, I hope that we can keep that going.


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon is Awesome

A/N: No ownage here.

Pearls Before Owls

or

Poseidon is Awesome

"Whoa."

Whoa indeed. The entrance hall to Westover was lined with campaign flags and many different kinds of weapons, ranging from daggers all the way to guns.

Percy's hand drifted into his pocket even as Thalia began to rub her bracelet. The two shared a look, there was a monster or something dangerous here. While Chiron often explained that a demigod's scent was what attracted monsters, he rarely explained that demigod's could smell monsters as well. Not as well as a satyr, but well enough that demigods instinctually knew that there was a monster near-by.

Percy and Thalia, being exceptionally powerful even among their mortal half-siblings, had been taught that information.

And because they were already getting on edge, when the doors slammed behind them they both jumped out of their skin as their hearts pounded in their ribcage.

"O-okay, guess we'll stay a while."

The two quickly stashed their overnight bags and began to stalk down the hallways to the sounds of middle-school approved dance music. The lighting casted some interesting shadows. And it was out of those shadows that a man and a woman stepped out of. Thalia had almost snapped open Aegis, but managed to reign herself in.

The two adults were obviously staff at Westover, given their military-esque uniforms and bearing. Percy, when he looked back on this memory, would always mention how he thought it was kind of backwards that _she_ was the one with the mustache.

The woman spoke first.

"Well? What are you doing here?"

"Um... Ma'am, we're just-"

The man (the one _without _the 'stache) barked out a single mocking laugh. He had a strange accent, it sounded French. Maybe.

"Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eeee-jected!"

Thalia stepped forward and snapped her fingers. Almost like a shockwave, wind leapt from the sound. Various things around the area rustled, and Thalia explained that she and I were in the eighth grade and attending Westover. The man seemed to be far less affected than the woman, but we were lead to the gymnasium anyways. Percy leaned into Thalia as soon as the adults left.

"It didn't take in the man."

Thalia nodded.

"Stay alert. When we find the demi-gods, we need to make sure he doesn't realize we spotted them, before we can get to them. Now, let's find Gro- Hey, Grover."

Grover had almost tackled Percy inadvertently.

"I just smelled you guys and was coming to get you! Did anything happen?"

Thalia gave a look to Percy and gave her head a slight shake while Grover's attention was on Percy. Percy for his part frowned slightly before answering.

"Just ran into Dr. Thorn and Mrs. Gottschalk, but we handled it."

It was now Thalia's turn to frown. Percy continued on.

"So what's going on G-man?"

"I found two."

"Two half-bloods? Here?"

Thalia was pretty surprised at that. It was very rare to find more than one demi-god in a place. But at least demi-gods would gravitate to one another when there was more than one.

And at a time like this? When Camp Half-Blood were losing campers (and therefore, fighters) left and right? This was like winning the lottery.

"A brother and sisters. They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help."

"Monsters?"

"One. He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Much to Percy's annoyance, Grover looked to Thalia for guidance. Even if she did have years more of monster fighting under her belt, the G-man was_ his _best friend.

"Right. These half-bloods here at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance."

Thalia's hand was already seeking out Percy's. He didn't even notice until her fingers brushed his and secured him in her grip.

XXXXX

A mischievous grin appeared on Aphrodite's face. While Morpheus was the God of Dreams there was a sort of standing business between Morpheus and all the other Gods. If you wanted to influence dreams or invade them, it cost a drachma. It was so cheap but not a lot of gods took advantage of it.

But she did. Aphrodite had been influencing Thalia's dreams. Normally when she did this, they would be lust filled dreams, full of passion. But at Hera's direction, Aphrodite had been keeping it very tame. Making the dreams somewhat open ended, but very clearly depicting Percy and Thalia as close friends or more.

This would influence Thalia's psyche as dreams (not demi-god dreams or the dreams where Gods invade the minds of people) were the mortal brain sorting through information while there was no other input.

So what Aphrodite had been doing was making sure that Thalia's brain sorted her friendship with Percy in a possibly romantic way. When Thalia started having dreams that were perfectly normal for any pubescent teen, her own brain should supply Percy as the male to Thalia's female.

It was subtle. Far more Hera's style than Aphrodite's but Aphrodite would admit she was all about fiery passion. Passion that would burn quickly and brightly. But she and Hera were trying to build true love and a happy marriage.

Hephaestus would compliment his wife if he could understand what was going on. She was never very good at speaking in boy talk. But if she could he would let her know that building a good foundation is how you build things to make them last and she was doing good.

Thinking of her husband, Aphrodite decided she should pay him a visit. A friendly, usually happens at night visit. But for whatever reason, Aphrodite wanted her husband to burn with that fiery passion and take her right there on his workbench.

With some pep in her step, the Goddess of Love went to visit the forge Hephaestus was most likely at. Hera could handle it from here for today.

XXXXX

"Who's the monster?"

Grover looked around nervously.

"Oh. You just met him. The vice-principle, Dr. Thorn."

Kids who went to military schools were a bit different than kids who didn't. For example, it was unlikely that over half of the male population at a normal school would be kicking balloons into each other's faces or attempting to strangle one another with streamers.

They must be swinging hard to the left since they sat so hard in the right all the time. Or something like that.

The girls, Percy and Thalia thought, were far worse. Wearing shoes that had to hurt to wear, skirts that might as well have been really wide belts or brightly colored tight pants, and various types of low-cut shirts, they moved like piranha around the dance floor. Occasionally they would pounce on a boy and much shrieking and giggling would ensue. When they left the poor man-child he would collapse on the floor in a daze, his face covered in lipstick kisses and doodles and his hair full of ribbons. But judging from their dreamy smiles, it was okay with them.

A few of the guys were what Percy expected he would be like if he went to Westover. Hanging around the edges, looking ready to run or fight for their lives.

Grover pointed, with a quite obvious gesture that left Thalia wincing, at a couple of kids arguing in the bleachers.

"There they are, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo."

Bianca had a big floppy green cap on, like she was trying to hide her face, but it couldn't hide her relation to the boy who she was scolding and was shuffling some kind of cards. Dark, silky looking hair; olive skin; and they both talked with their hands. Bianca kept looking around though, like she expected something to happen.

"Have you told them?"

Grover shook his head in response.

"You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

Percy nodded and squared his shoulders.

"So, let's grab them and get out of here."

Before he could take a single step, Thalia squeezed his hand.

"Stop looking at them, we know that the Mist-trick didn't fool Thorn. We need to throw him off the scent."

Just as she said that, Dr. Thorn slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and near the Di Angelos. The monster-man threw his gaze out onto the dance floor, managing to catch Percy's eye. And Percy would swear the monster-man's blue eye glowed.

"How?"

"We're two really powerful Half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

Percy gulped. A vision darted through his head of him and Thalia dancing. They were both older in the quick vision, and it seemed like they were at some kind of celebration. But as quickly as the vision came it left. He nodded, a tad nervous.

Thalia tilted her head to listen and identify the music. Her nose scrunched up.

"Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance. Grover go to the far side of the gym and keep _an _eye on the half-bloods. If anything happens before Percy and I get to them, you find us."

With that Thalia dragged Percy onto the floor.

XXXXX

Triton was humming as he drifted in the ocean waves near Bar Harbor. He lay on the surface like an otter with a clam, but instead of a clam he had this month's issue of _Playmaid_. Triton only read it for the articles! But he quickly hid it as he sensed his mother, the Queen of Atlantis, Amphitrite, came up to his position.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for my son. But really Triton, if you wanted alone time with your... reading material, you could have just used your room in the palace."

Triton's cheeks burned purple with embarrassment at being caught by his mother. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last, but it was always embarrassing.

"So, Triton, why are _you_ here?"

"Percy is on a mission, Mother, I felt I should keep an eye on Father's favored son."

There was some bitterness there.

"He is your father's favored _mortal _son, Triton. _You_ are his heir and firstborn. But since when have you cared about any of your... estranged siblings?"

"Percy likes Pepsi."

The same answer his father had given. Menfolk were so simple!

"He is your father's son. Of course, he would like Pepsi."

"And you. Like Theseus did."

Why did her menfolk always have to bring that up? Almost every single one of Poseidon's sons loved Amphitrite on some level. Triton was a mama's boy, and all the Younger Cyclops practically worshiped her as much as they did Poseidon(With a few exceptions like that dastardly bastard Antaeus). But Theseus had really taken it to the next level.

Thrice-girdled (She had huge tracks of sea-bed) Amphitrite coughed into her hand.

"Let us not hope he does, else I may give into the temptation and you will have a new sibling."

The look on Triton's face was priceless, and she desperately wished to have a camera.

Triton spluttered out a 'Mother!' and the moment was made all the sweeter.

"Really, Triton. What do you think of the boy?"

Triton sighed.

"It's hard for me to hate him. Especially after he said I was 'super-awesome.' Something really makes me want to have him brag about me, just like how the demi-gods usually brag about their parent. He is quite gifted with a sword."

"Have you ever tried wielding a sword, Triton? Or seen your father use one?"

Triton shook his head, swords weren't good weapons underwater.

"My beloved can wield a sword underwater so well, it makes even Ares look unskilled. On the surface with none of the sea's physical resistance, he becomes a storm of steel. I have a feeling that his brothers feared that and asked the Elder Cyclops to forge him a trident. Which is a far more difficult weapon to wield."

Amphitrite jabbed a finger in Percy's direction unerringly.

"And the sword he wields is the immortal power of a sea nymph given sword form. I wouldn't be surprised that had Perseus been trained since he was little he could have given Achilles a good run."

Triton looked thoughtful as he digested this. He had never known his father was so proficient with a sword. He was masterful with a trident, why wouldn't he be masterful with a sword as well?

"Should we have the Cyclops craft him a trident?"

"Perhaps. I have an idea I am going to run past my beloved. If he agrees, Perseus will receive a trident, among a few other things. I am returning to Atlantis now, are you coming with me?"

Triton cast a look up the cliffs they were near and gazed for a moment at Westover Hall.

"Yes, Mother. Godspeed, Perseus."

With that mother and son dove into the depths of the ocean, returning to their underwater kingdom.

XXXXX

Artemis kept her face impassive when she received the news of just who exactly was accompanying her half-sister, Thalia, on her mission. A son of Poseidon. Inside she didn't know whether to rage or sigh dreamily.

Poseidon was Artemis' favorite male, next to Apollo and Zeus (who had to be her favorite males by default). Uncle Poseidon doted on her quite a bit, and if he only could keep it in his pants he would be the perfect example of what a man should be in Artemis' eyes. Artemis had something of a crush on her favorite uncle, but not like Athena's crush. The Goddess of Wisdom was head over heels for their uncle and had no idea how to properly express it.

This was why the tide followed the moon. Because Artemis had Uncle Poseidon wrapped around her finger.

Uncle Poseidon had even forgiven her when she had killed Orion. He had forgiven Apollo too, even though Apollo hadn't actually done anything. Only she had, and that was a burden she would never reveal. She couldn't, she had sworn on the Styx to follow her brother's plan.

It had started with Orion, but Artemis usually fell in maiden's love with a mortal son of Poseidon. And since the Orion incident, Artemis had loved from afar. It was fairly common among sons of Poseidon to have the fatal flaw of personal loyalty, which meant they didn't cheat. Or do many of the things that made males despicable creatures. Theseus had been a famous example of when that personal loyalty didn't extend to women, but the times then were different.

Artemis wanted to rage at her weakness, but at the same time sigh dreamily as she imagined what he would be like. How handsome he would be.

Sometimes, Artemis cursed being a maiden. But if she wasn't her Hunters wouldn't have anyone to look out for them.

Zoe groaned internally. They would have to play nice to the son of Poseidon. Artemis always treated them differently. Always. Not that Zoe could blame her entirely. Poseidon didn't often visit the camp but when he did he was polite and respectful, careful not to scare any of the more skittish girls who had suffered tragedies at the hands of men or draw the ire of the girls who lashed out with anger.

A girl had lashed out once, essentially for shits and giggles. Poseidon had one of his many daughters (a nearby Naiad) water-board her in response. Whenever that girl came out of the water gasping for breath Artemis scolded her.

'Don't anger gods, especially ones who sit on the Olympian Council. You deserve this.'

And the girl had. It was quite the wake-up for the daughter of Ares. Phoebe learned to control her temper and became on of the best hunters in the camp. It was also a story told to the incoming girls.

'Male they may be, but they often have powers far beyond us. Show them enough respect to not get punished.'

Still, Zoe didn't want to have to walk into Artemis' tent and find skins covered in Mrs. Artemis 'Lastname' again. It was always weird and it always took near a decade to run its course. Luckily for Zoe, she was the only one allowed in her Lady's tent outside of an emergency.

The damage to the Hunt would be irreparable.

Soon they would all be sighing about some boy or another.

Probably that same son of Poseidon.

The hunt had gone through about seven thousand hunters in the near four thousand five hundred years she had served as lieutenant. Three thousand had been lost to monsters, another thousand had stayed in the hunt long enough to heal from whatever wounds that they had suffered and moved on, and the last three thousand had fallen in love and broken or been released from their oath. Of those three thousand, more than half had left to be with a son of Poseidon.

Zoe hated sons of Poseidon almost as much as she hated Heracles. But with no where near the same fire.

Poor Zoe, if she only knew what was going to happen in the near future.

XXXXX

A/N: The dialogue is pretty much the same you'd find in the books, at least inside of Westover. Its changed a little because there's no Annabeth, but the rest is paraphrased. It'll start to deviate more with less of that happening as we get further into the Titan's Curse. I find that having the book and following it somewhat makes writing a tad easier, but I didn't want to regurgitate a whole chapter of PJO here so I added a lot from Triton and from Artemis. I have a few Chekov's Guns in this chapter but they won't go off a while probably.

Bianca is still going to join the hunters but she is going to get along with Percy fairly well until whatever happens, happens. I'm not sure if I'm going to whack Bianca; because I might need her later, but I might figure out a way to do it without her.

To the 'stache from the Aztecs, I'm not sure if your review is meant to be a compliment or not, because of all those tears. But I'm going to take it as one :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! We have had awesome responses the last two chapters. 15 reviews for the first update and 16 at the second. Let's keep it up, yeah?

If you didn't enjoy the chapter/story, review and let me know why. 'Percabeth/Pertemis/Poe is teh awesome! Perlia is teh suxorz!' is not a truly valid reason, but one you are welcome to post. If you do post a 'negative' review I ask you to be constructive and not simply flame. Can't get any better if I don't have a good reason why I suck.


End file.
